With Love
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: Cause when I'm down and I'm done, and I'm coming unplugged... When I'm ready to fall, you're the one always holding me up...with love.


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

Link strolled about the lush green land of Hyrule with a content look etched on his features. The days of not having to go on a quest to save the world and Princess Zelda from Ganondorf were far and few between anymore. That's why whenever he was between adventures, Link would spend his time relaxing as much as he could. He enjoyed feeling the sun beat on him, and a cool breeze cut through the air once in a while. It was such a peaceful setting for him to absorb that it felt like he could never grow tired of it.

Link suddenly spotted a large green-leafed tree off in the distance. Someone was sitting underneath, looking rather dazed and confused. Link walked over, sensing that something was wrong. He wasn't about to ignore someone in trouble just because he wasn't in the middle of an adventure. He approached the figure, cautious to the fact that he didn't want to startle them. Also, he didn't know if the figure would attack him once he got close; and without his Master Sword and other weapons, he was more vulnerable than he wished.

Just as he reached the tree, the figure glanced up at him with a startled expression. Link saw that it was a young woman with dark brown hair and eyes. She had on a green shirt with orange trim, white pants, and matching white sandals. Link saw her ears for a second, and noticed that they were pointy like his. He quickly figured out that she was an elf, but not one he'd seen before. He figured she had to have been new to Hyrule.

The two stared at each other for several minutes, as if both were wondering if the other was a threat to them. But eventually, the elf spoke up in an apprehensive voice.

"Are you Link?"

Link nodded.

"Oh, wow…you really _don't_ speak!"

Realizing how sudden and rude that statement had been, the elf covered her mouth in a flash. She moved her hands away a moment later, biting her lower lip.

"Sorry…I…I don't know why I said that. Can you please pretend I didn't just say that?"

Link nodded. He didn't understand why she had said that, but it didn't bother him too much. He sat beside her with a small smile.

"You're not upset? Thank goodness," the elf said with relief. "Um…do you want me to tell you about myself? I mean, I'm sure you'd like to know about me."

Again, Link nodded.

"Well," the elf continued, "I arrived in Hyrule…I don't know…not that long ago, I think? Actually, I think it was just a few minutes ago. But I don't know how I got here. It's kinda confusing… I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this."

The elf paused to tuck some hair behind her ear. But as she touched her ear, she jumped. Link looked concerned, having not expected that. He waited to see if the elf would explain why she had jumped so suddenly.

"Do I have elf ears?" she asked.

Having not expected such a thing, Link had to take a moment to thoroughly process her question in his head. He nodded a moment later.

"Oh my gosh!" the elf exclaimed. "I'm an elf! I'M ACTUALLY AN ELF!"

She got up to jump about and cheer for a few minutes. Link merely watched, unsure of what to do in response. He couldn't help but chuckle at the woman's bizarre, even childish behaviour. He leaned back against the tree and continued to watch what was going on.

Eventually, the elf calmed down enough to sit back down. But excitement continued to seep through her pores. She rocked back and forth in her spot with a large smile.

"I was a human before I came here," she explained. "That's why I'm so surprised that I'm an elf now."

Link understood…and yet, he didn't. He understood her excitement about her situation. But at the same time, he couldn't comprehend how someone had been able to change from being a human to being an elf. There was no logical explanation for it.

 _Wait a moment…what about reincarnation? That would make sense_ , he thought. _Otherwise, there_ is _no explanation of what she just said._

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that the elf's demeanour had dramatically changed. She now wore a lost expression on her face, though it soon changed into sadness and despair. She rested her head on her knees, but then hid her face by covering it with her arms. In a matter of minutes, Link saw that was silently weeping. He was alarmed by her behaviour, so he placed a hand on her back.

"My family…my friends…everyone I love…. I'm…I'm never gonna see them again. I love them so much…they probably can't stop crying over me. _Why?_ Why…why did this happen? I…I…don't…understand…"

The elf's sadness made no sense to Link. One minute, she had been so happy that she was now an elf instead of a human. But now she was upset about being away from her loved ones. He wanted to tell her that she would see them again soon, but changed his mind pretty fast as she continued to speak.

"Sorry, I should explain something. I'm from another world. Or rather, I _was_ from another world. I was out doing what I love…and then…someone killed me. I didn't want to die! I didn't want to leave so many people behind! Why did this have to happen?"

As she ranted, Link started rubbing her back. He didn't know how else to comfort her, but this seemed to work a little. After doing this for a bit, the elf calmed down. She lifted her head from her knees to wipe her tears away.

"Thank you. You're helping me feel better. You might think you're not, but you really are. So thank you, Link."

Link smiled and nodded in response.

He stopped rubbing her back when he saw her stand up a couple minutes after that. She walked out into the sunlight and took in the beautiful land of Hyrule. The rich green grass, interrupted only by a large body of water, crop fields, and the occasional flower bed. Princess Zelda's castle stood far away near the sun and cloudless sky, but it was still visible in the elf's line of sight. She took a deep breath to steel herself with determination.

"I won't waste more tears on what's happened to me," the elf vowed out loud. "I have a chance to be alive again- just in this world instead of my own. And I refuse to waste it on tears and sadness over my death. I lived my life to the fullest in my world, so I'll do so here, too- forever. I'll also watch over everyone I love…for them."

She looked back to see Link giving her a confused yet happy look. She giggled for a moment before realizing something she'd neglected to do when they had first met.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot to tell you my name! I'm sorry. My name is Christina Grimmie. So, can you please give me a tour of Hyrule?"

* * *

 **I know it's been a couple weeks since Christina Grimmie's death, but I felt like I needed to write this. This is the saddest work I've written to date, and I hope I don't have to do such a thing again- or at least for a long, long time.**

 **Christina Grimmie's death impacted me more than I expected. Since it's happened, I get sad or even cry a little if I listen to her music, watch a video of hers, or see someone pay tribute to her. The fact that a 22-year-old woman with her whole life ahead of her was killed so suddenly & so violently doesn't just hurt me- it scares the hell out of me. No one this young should die, especially one as talented & wonderful as this girl.**

 **Christina taught me to embrace my inner nerd, to be myself, and to pursue all my dreams. Her undisputed talent wasn't the only thing that touched me; her personality, her wit, and her charisma also struck me the first time I watched her on YouTube. It'll stay with me forever, and I know it.**

 **So to Christina Grimmie- wherever you may be, know that I hope you're resting well, and that you know how loved you are.**

 **Rest in peace, you beautiful soul.**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for such a depressing oneshot, guys. I needed to do this...think of it as a way for me to get a tiny bit of closure. I'm only going to post this as a tribute because Christina Grimmie once tweeted that when she died, she wanted to come back as an elf. Since the chances of Nintendo making that come true aren't big, I figured I'd make it happen myself.**

 **The next time I post something, I'll be back to myself. I promise.**

 **I love you guys so much. Please be safe, and I hope you liked this oneshot. (: 3**

 _\- Elizabeth_


End file.
